


Rendezvous

by AwkwaBen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Casual Sex, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request. A request that took me far too long 8ecause I'm a giant 8utt.<br/>Also I apologize for the brick state this is in right now. I'm having some troubles with 8utt face AO3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request. A request that took me far too long 8ecause I'm a giant 8utt.  
> Also I apologize for the brick state this is in right now. I'm having some troubles with 8utt face AO3.

The meetings were random, the locations meaningless. There was no sarcasm to it when Vanitas chose a giant, elegant, and nearly abandoned castle one week. No insult when Ven picked a dry and barren desert. And there really wasn’t any meaning behind the large city that stood empty and bright with perpetually running electricity.  
It was Ven who arrived first. Who stood there before one of the taller buildings in the bright glow of neon and stared up at the giant, empty screen mounted on the building’s side. He stared and wondered to himself briefly where the people that might have lived there went. Wondered to himself what exactly it was that kept the lights on in a deserted place like this.  
“You know, I was thinking you weren’t actually going to show up after last time.”  
At the sound of Vanitas’ teasing tone, Ven turned to face him. Vanitas looked at him with that grin of his plastered on his face. With curiosity and amusement and excitement in those golden eyes of his. Vanitas, who he had been meeting, with no plans spoken between either of them. Vanitas, who kept finding him in those lonely places. Who Ven kept finding, he told himself, by pure coincidence.  
Of course Ven frowned at him, though it really held no weight. Of course he tensed and straightened. But he didn’t summon his keyblade to his hand. It wasn’t the time for that sort of fight.  
“I always show up, don’t I? I’m not going to stop just because things got a little rough last time.” Ven almost hated the defiance in his own voice. Almost hated that level of contempt he carried when he spoke to Vanitas. This boy, who was a part of Ven no matter how he looked at it. At him.  
And, if possible, Vanitas’ grin grew wider at the tone. Those golden eyes became colder and more excited all at once. “Of course you do, Ven. I won’t expect any less from you.”  
It was Vanitas who threw the first punch. Who started their little brawl for dominance and who pushed with every intention of getting Ven pinned underneath him. And they fought like that for some time, neither of them quite willing to give into something that they may or may not have wanted right away. Not quite willing to look up into the other’s victorious face, with their cheeks flushed and that fire burning in their eyes.  
But, after what felt like both far too long and all too soon, when Ven rolled Vanitas under him, the boy stayed there. He lay under Ven and looked up at him with those poisonous eyes and the lazy kind of grin Ven only ever saw when he had won against the other. When Vanitas knew that Ven had won and he wasn’t going to fight it. The kind of grin that suggested the boy liked where he was. That he liked that Ven was looking down at him and pinning him to the ground under his weight.  
“Good one,” Vanitas drawled, shifting a little under Ven. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in this position.”  
There was a part of Ven that wanted to tell this monster of a boy to shut up. A part of him that wanted to hit Vanitas again and tell him that he didn’t have much of a right to say anything after he had lost. To tell him that he hated Vanitas. But Ven didn’t say any of those things. Instead he curled a hand in black hair and leaned down to kiss the other. Hard.  
Without missing a beat, Vanitas was kissing him back, gripping Ven’s clothes and offering a low noise in the back of his throat. Ven gasped into the kiss when the other boy rolled his hips against him and his own growing erection.  
Before he could really stop it, a soft groan slipped past his lips at the action, his own hips rocking back in need. And it was this contempt for how easily Vanitas played Ven’s body each week that had him coming back again and again. It was that satisfaction on Vanitas’ face and the heat that settled between them. The addiction that was Vanitas when he was like this.  
“You must be getting really tired of getting fucked by me,” Vanitas sneered while Ven pulled his hand from the other’s hair and started tugging at his odd armor and clothing. Started stripping him bare in the emptiness of the neon city, making him vulnerable to the wind and to Ven.  
“I’m getting tired of seeing that look on your face,” Ven shot back, half lying and wanting to say something, and half genuinely irritated that Vanitas was always so pleased and amused by what was happening.  
Vanitas only chuckled at this, the sound soft and dark, while the boy under him rolled his hips up again. It was as Vanitas hummed and as he rolled his hips up a third time that those horrible golden eyes of his stopped looking so sadistic and mad, and instead adopted something closer to hunger. A look that Ven, by that point, was used to seeing. It was also at this point that Ven realized he had to stop dicking around if he wanted to keep any dominance that night.  
Pulling away, Ven watched the boy who was essentially himself as he started removing his own clothes. Watched as Vanitas watched him right back, one of those powerful hands of his sliding across his own bare skin. And like every time Ven won the upper hand, he was surprised that Vanitas wasn’t trying to flip their positions and was, instead, waiting patiently.  
Waiting for Ven to prove to him that he wasn’t a waste of his time.  
It was only once the both of them were completely naked to one another that Ven went back to Vanitas. That Ven looked away from those hungry eyes and instead appreciated the boy in front of him. Appreciated the colour of his skin and the shape of his body. The way he shifted on the ground, and the way one of those hands wrapped around the swollen flesh between his legs and offered an exaggerated gasp. A gasp Ven was sure was meant to set him on edge.  
Ven was almost ashamed to realize that it worked. That the sight and sound of him had Ven tense. Had his cock twitching and had the anger that sat inside him at this boy flaring just a little.  
“Vanitas,” he said carefully, “what are you doing.”  
“Well one of us has to have some fun here, right?” Vanitas was cocky again, chuckling at Ven like he was the dumbest, most amusing thing he had encountered in a long, long time. “And it looks like it’s not going to be you. Again.”  
There was a pause, then. Ven took a moment to consider the other and his words. Fun, he had said. Vanitas was having fun. Vanitas enjoyed their meetings and getting Ven all irritated and riled up and hard. Enjoyed it when they had sex.  
Of course, Ven couldn’t deny that the sex part felt good and that he enjoyed it. Even with Vanitas. But it was the other stuff that really got his attention. The way Vanitas always picked places that were almost deserted. The way there was always that chance they would get caught, however slim that chance was.  
Well. Ven could enjoy himself, too, surely.  
“Oh,” Ven said quietly, letting himself watch Vanitas slowly stroke himself. But only for a moment, just long enough to appreciate the image before he was swatting the hand away. “Well stop it. It’s my turn tonight.”  
Vanitas seemed to pout a little at this, but only for a second as the expression was replaced with something a little more curious. Interested. Still so very hungry.  
“Spread your legs,” Ven ordered, and, as one of their unspoken rules demanded, Vanitas obeyed. Hell, he even looked happy about it.  
Looking at the other laying exposed before him, Ven found a potion in one of his deep pockets. Without looking away from how Vanitas shifted there on the ground with that look on his face. That look that said he would swallow Ven whole if he weren’t respecting some sort of twisted tradition. Strangely, Ven found himself loving being the one on the receiving end of that look as he unscrewed the cap of his potion and started pouring the stuff into his hand, slicking his fingers with it.  
“You look like you can’t wait for me to do it to you,” Ven said, setting the open bottle to the side for the moment as he settled himself between Vanitas’ spread legs.  
“And you look like you could just about destroy me with how bad you want it,” Vanitas cooed, one hand reaching for Ven and brushing the pads of his fingers against his swollen cock, making the breath catch in Ven’s throat at the feeling of being touched there so gently by him. So intimately.  
Letting Vanitas touch him, Ven pressed the fingers that were wet with the potion against the soft opening that was exposed to him. He took him time, just enjoying the feeling of Vanitas and the sight of him as he closed his eyes and breathed a soft, pleased sigh.  
Soon after, and none too gently, Ven pressed one of those fingers into that golden-eyed demon before him. He watched as Vanitas tensed for a second. Listened as he sucked in a breath and then relaxed again.  
“That’s a good boy,” Vanitas hissed, opening his eyes again and pressing his hips into the touch.  
Ven said nothing in return, instead curling that finger inside the other. Stretching him and doing his best to get this part done as soon as possible so they could get to why they met every week in the first place.  
Before long, Ven was adding a second finger into Vanitas, watching him as he shifted again and licked his lips. Biting his lower lip, Vanitas gave Ven’s cock a few slow and firm strokes while Ven spread his fingers apart inside him. And _damn_ Vanitas was tight from all those weeks from winning dominance over Ven. God, he was so excited to feel this boy’s tight warmth around him again.  
The very thought of fucking Vanitas made Ven’s member twitch in the other’s hand. He chanced a look at Vanitas, and found those hungry eyes on his face, only occasionally glancing down at what was in his hand and at what Ven was doing.  
“Wow, Sunshine. You should see the look on your pretty face right about now.” Vanitas licked his lips slowly, letting go of Ven, and Ven repressed a low groan. He hated how attractive Vanitas looked like that, all naked and wanting. And even more than that, he hated that Vanitas knew it. Hated that this boy used that knowledge against him to get him flustered and just as hungry for what Vanitas wanted.  
“Yeah,” Ven returned, “I bet it’s pretty great to get you looking like that.”  
This got a smirk out of Vanitas as he let go of Ven. “Let’s get to the point already, Ven. I don’t have an eternity to spend with you here.”  
“You’ll have to make the time.” Ven pulled his fingers from Vanitas regardless and picked up the potion again. He could tell the other was getting bored already and he wouldn’t put it past him to break the rules of their weird little game if the game stopped entertaining him. If Ven stopped entertaining him.  
So Ven poured more of the potion into his hand and palmed his own aching erection, just enough to do what he needed to do. Just enough to make the whole thing a little more comfortable.  
Once he was satisfied, he pressed his hands under Vanitas’ knees, spread them further apart, and pushed into the other. He did it quickly and a little roughly, both wanting to leave no room for Vanitas to try to take some sort of control over the initial pace and just wanting to see a reaction to something Ven hadn’t done with Vanitas before.  
Vanitas gasped, his body going tense around Ven in that second before he was smiling at him. Smiling in that way that said he really liked how something so unexpected felt. His hands tried to find purchase on the ground, and Ven moaned.  
Vanitas looked his best during sex with his cheeks flushed red, his eyes a little foggy and half lidded, and lips parted around soft noises of his own pleasure.  
“Now I remember why we do this,” Vanitas was saying, though apparently more to himself than to Ven at first. “Ven. Move.”  
Despite the fact that it was Ven’s turn to call the shots, he moved. He pulled out of Vanitas slowly, feeling the other’s cock sliding within him until only the tip was left inside, before he started pressing right back in again, just as slowly.  
The goal, Ven reminded himself while Vanitas growled and squirmed beneath him, was not only to enjoy Vanitas’ body, but to have fun as well. To drive Vanitas crazy with the pace and the tenderness until he was desperate. Part of him seriously doubted this would work, but he wanted to try. He wanted to see what would happen.  
So Ven rocked into him slowly and tortuously, groaning softly at the feeling of those muscles hugging tightly around him and pulling him in greedily. And it was as he did this, and as he looked down at the hungry expression turn angry and greedy, that Ven also remembered why he met with this boy each week. It was also at this point that he didn’t care so much about making someone like Vanitas, who was already offering soft moans of encouragement and growls of impatience, even more desperate than he was.  
“Vanitas,” Ven gasped, “I need you to tell me how you want this.”  
Vanitas snarled at this, hips bucking as Ven continued to rock. “You know what I want, so just _do_ it already!”  
“I know.” Ven pulled out almost completely before he snapped his hips back in again, in a show that he really did know what Vanitas wanted. “But I need you to say it out loud,” he said, rocking again.  
Vanitas cursed softly, body still moving with Ven. “Okay,” he started, fingers clutching at what he could reach of Ven. “I want you to fuck me harder. So much harder. God it’s like you’re not even— Fuck!”  
Ven didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before he thrust into the other with force, and god, those reactions were wonderful. “Do you like that,” he murmured, not sure he could take much more. Everything was amazing.  
“Oh… yessss,” Vanitas hissed, golden eyes still staring back at him. “Do that again.”  
Deciding that he also didn’t care about making the black haired beast say please, Ven gave into him. Gave into what they both wanted.  
Ven began to thrust quite a bit harder into Vanitas, building up a whole new rhythm. And it was almost stupid how amazing the whole thing was. How amazing Vanitas was as he encouraged Ven with sounds of his own pleasure when Ven did something he liked.  
It went on like that for a while, the both of them moving together and grasping at one another and groaning. It went on until Ven really couldn’t take anymore and he buried himself as deeply into the horribly wonderful thing below him and filled that body with the result of that week’s meeting.  
“You son of a bitch,” Vanitas growled, his body still trembling and shifting and squirming under Ven.  
“Oh,” Ven murmured quietly, pulling out and away from Vanitas. He watched the other boy as he released Ven and moved one of those hands to his own leaking erection. Watched as those fingers wrapped around his swollen member and started pulling. As he started pumping and jerking those hips of his into his own touch.  
And that look right there as Vanitas worked himself over the edge and into a spitefully silent orgasm, his seed making its mess over Vanitas’ chest and stomach, and that look on the other’s face was yet another reason Ven figured he looked forward to those meetings. That glare as Vanitas milked himself of everything he had was another reminder that actually showing up to where he knew Vanitas was going to be alone.  
Ven watched him openly, licking his own lips and still doing his best to catch his breath and calm his heart rate.  
“That was selfish, Ventus,” Vanitas chided, though he was grinning again. It wasn’t quite the grin Vanitas offered Ven when they met. It wasn’t cruel and amused, but instead had that satisfaction in it. It was the kind of grin Vanitas offered to Ven only at a time like that when he was chiding Ven for something that Ven figured he didn’t actually mind quite as much in the first place.  
“You looked like you enjoyed it, anyway,” Ven said, standing and gesturing to the mess Vanitas had made of himself.  
Vanitas only hummed at this, rising to his feet as well and very lazily wiping away the evidence of their meeting as Ven dressed.  
“I’ll see you around,” Vanitas had chuckled once Ven was clothed again. And Ven had wanted to say something. Wanted to offer some hopefully witty remark, but the other boy had already left. Vanitas had already gone back to whatever it was that monsters like him did in is spare time when he wasn’t with Ven.  
And Ven stood there for a moment, staring at the spot Vanitas had once been. He stood in that abandoned neon city with its bright lights and black sky and he smiled to himself. Oh, yes. He would continue meeting with Vanitas. It was all simply too good not to.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part has not yet 8een beta'd. I hope to soon remedy this.


End file.
